Something O'clock
by pigsINaBLANKET
Summary: A James/Lily story. Lily, Regora, Scarlett and Birenia are in Hogwarts, 5th year. Diary-type, through Lily's eyes. It's a little ficlet--about two chapters long. Enjoy!! =)
1. Part I

A/N- Hey y'all! I wrote a little ficlet, about two chapters long. It's a James/Lily one, but it's a diary type form, through Lily's eyes. An attempt of humor was put in, enjoy!  
  
Dedicated: GEORGIA!!! Whooooo!!  
  
Disclaimer: What you recognize from the books aren't mine. There!  
  
  
  
  
  
Something o'clock, Wednesday  
  
I actually do NOT know the time, because someone-*cough* Birenia borrowed my watch for a spell, but of course, knowing her, I never actually did get it back. And it wasn't any ordinary watch; it was a silver watch, with the picture of a lily in the center.  
  
Anyway, so for breakfast I was sitting with Birenia, Scarlett and Regora (Now that I think of it, I may be the only one in our group with a normal name. Lily. That's normal enough, right?), when some kid walked up to us. He wore overalls and had glasses. His blonde hair was all over his face, and his skin was much too pale for my likings.  
  
"Um. hello? Can I help you with something?" Scarlett asked when Dorky Dorkison was just standing there without saying a word.  
  
"No. That's okay. I just wanted to stand here. I was looking at something, but now I want to look at it from this angle."  
  
Sure. Right. He's normal.  
  
So Birenia, Scarlett, Regora and I got nervous. We didn't really talk for a while until finally Dorky Dorkison left.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, we all started laughing.  
  
"Did you see that kid?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"A kid? Is that what you saw? What I saw was a dork with hair," I answered.  
  
"What was up with him, anyway? He was looking at something?" Regora said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Probably imagining one of us naked," Birenia commented with a laugh.  
  
We all looked at her for a second, to make sure she wasn't serious. When we get the hint that she wasn't, we all joined in her laugh.  
  
  
  
Something o'clock, Thursday  
  
Birenia said that she'd get my watch back by the end of the day. That was a funnier joke than that 'naked' remark.  
  
So, in Potions, Professor Spark said I wasn't 'as annoying and irritating as I usually am in class.' Can you believe it? A compliment. from Professor Spark.  
  
Is that possible? Maybe Professor Spark really isn't the essence of all evil, and really isn't out to get me?  
  
"Lily, you're just paranoid," Regora said. "Of COURSE he is. Do you think he actually can CHANGE?"  
  
"Duh!" Scarlett said. She grabbed some snacks that she got from Hogsmeade on Sunday.  
  
"Today, he gave me a new insult. He said that I 'have given a new meaning to the word infuriating,'" Birenia said. We all laughed at this since we knew that Birenia's lifelong dream was to annoy Professor Spark long enough, so that he would quit.  
  
"No thanks." I said when Scarlett offered me some chocolate frogs.  
  
We were in our dormitory, and all of Regora's posters were covering every inch of wall that once existed. There were posters of Xavier Anjel, Califorja Kleren, Darryl Loker and more. She even had a picture of some muggle star. She calls him Shane West. You'd expect me to know some muggle stars, since I'm muggle born, but I mainly focus on Hogwarts and magic during the summer.  
  
"Regora, who's this?" Scarlett asked, pointing to a poster.  
  
"Oh, that's a new one I put up. Don't say you haven't heard of Sean Biggerstaff. He just starred in a muggle movie. It was called. Something Something Stone." Regora shrugged, and then continued, "It's not important."  
  
I just shook my head, disapprovingly.  
  
"Who's Professor Flora Girenio?" Birenia asked.  
  
"Professor who?" was the response she got from all of us.  
  
"I dunno. I read it on the card I got from the chocolate frogs." She threw the card, intending for it to land in the garbage, but it landed right next to her. She picked it up and flung it at the garbage for a second time. This time it landed on my lap. I handed it back to her again, and with a groan, she aimed for the garbage, and once I saw it was about to land on me again, I blew the card so that it should go to the garbage. Everyone else caught on, and we all started blowing the card. If someone were to enter our dormitory at that time, they'd be wide-eyed and skeptical, at seeing all of us blowing like a bunch of maniacs.  
  
And after all of our attempts it still didn't land in the garbage.  
  
"I'll pick it up later," Regora grunted.  
  
  
  
Something o'clock, Friday  
  
The card is still laying there, on our dormitory floor.  
  
  
  
Something o'clock, Saturday  
  
Birenia promised me a new watch. She even said it would be a silver watch with a lily in the center. I don't see that happening. Tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade anyway, I'll pick up one that's not defected or anything like that, there.  
  
Today Dorky Dorkison stopped by, again. It was during lunch, while I was copying Scarlett's homework for Professor McGonnagall's class. I had the feeling that he was sent by some alien who was trying to know what it was like to be on Earth. Then again, he could've been sent by the head alien herself-Professor McGonnagall.  
  
"Um... can I help you, kind sir?" Birenia asked him. We all stared at her with puzzlement. Kind sir? What?  
  
Whatever Dorky Dorkison was looking at, he stopped looking there, and turned his head towards us. We all gave him cheesy smiles, so that he would know it was US who had asked him that.  
  
"No, thank you. Just observing."  
  
We nodded, lifting our eyebrows, catching glances from each other, all mutual agreeing that he was not 'normal'.  
  
Once he left, Birenia commented, "I guess he didn't remember what we looked like."  
  
We just laughed, and moved on to class.  
  
  
  
9:15 PM, Sunday FINALLY! In Hogsmeade, I bought myself a watch with the money Birenia owed me because of what she did to my first watch. It doesn't have the lily in the center, but it's still a watch.  
  
Today in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape was such a show off. Since Gryffendor has DADA (Too annoying to Defense Against the Dark Arts that every time I refer it.) with Slytherin, he does it everyday. Such a nerd.  
  
Regora finally picked up the chocolate frog card. I kinda miss it. Now that part of the floor isn't taken up by anything anymore.  
  
Birenia got a boyfriend. Surprising, eh? Some kid from Hufflepuff who was 'in love' with her since the first time he 'spotted' her copying some notes in lunch. I personally think this whole thing is a dare, but Birenia seems to like this kid too, so, what can I do? Stand in between true love?  
  
So this fella now thinks that he can eat his meals with us. That's not even the worse of it; he brought some of his other Hufflepuff friends. Does this kid think he can just unite the Gryffendor's and Hufflepuff's together? After so many years of tradition, where the Hufflepuff's sit by their table and Gryffendor's sit by their table.  
  
What is this world coming to?  
  
In Potions, we learned the potion to make someone fall in a deep sleep. This is actually one of the rare ones that I can use for the future. Does Professor Spark what he has brought upon us? This is the best distraction for Kelly Kenson. If she falls asleep, I can finally let my plan get into action.  
  
Kelly Kenson, watch your back!  
  
  
  
8:45 AM, Monday  
  
Scarlett walked out of the bathroom today with green hair. Her eyes narrowed, and her brows furrowed deep between her eyes. Her mouth was now one straight line.  
  
"Scarlett! Your hair!" Regora cried.  
  
"I know!" Scarlett snapped. "Who did it? Who turned my wonderful red hair to be a hideous green color?"  
  
"Wasn't me!" Regora said, when Scarlett looked at her. "For sure wasn't me!" I said when she turned to me.  
  
"Birenia?" Scarlett's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
We all turned our heads to look at Birenia who was sleeping soundly. You could even hear the hint of a snore.  
  
I kind of felt bad for Birenia, because after that, Scarlett pounced on her.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on here?" Birenia asked, waking up to a shrieking Scarlett. After taking a look at Scarlett, she said, "Whoooa, dude. What happened to your hair?"  
  
Sacrlett gave another loud shriek, and pounced on Birenia again. Somehow, Birenia made it out alive.  
  
  
  
10:35 PM, Still Monday  
  
It was Birenia who did this to her, but she claims it was a complete accident. In Hogsmeade she found a shampoo, and thought that it was genuine. Evidently, it wasn't. So Scarlett tried casting a spell on herself to turn her hair back, but it backfired and made Birenia's hair turn red. From a nice blonde, Birenia turned to a deep redhead.  
  
So when they went down for breakfast, they covered their heads with some hats. Of course in class they were forced to take it off, so for the rest of the day, both of them were tormented. Well, Scarlett was more than Birenia. Birenia looked good in red hair. People were complimenting her more than anything else. Scarlett, though, yeah-people laughed at her. Poor girl.  
  
In lunch, a really hot guy took Dorky Dorkison's place by next to our table. He had black hair and glasses. I totally forgot about Mr. Dorkison, and wanted to know who this hot guy was.  
  
"Hello, there. Um.is there anything I can do for you, kind sir?" I asked him, since he was staring into oblivion.  
  
"For the last time, no! I'm observing!" he retorted.  
  
"Noooooo" Regora, Scarlett and I all gasped. Birenia was talking to her boyfriend and all of the other Hufflepuff's sitting at our table (ARGH!) "You're Dorky Dorkison?" I said before I could hold back. Regora elbowed me, and I coughed fairly loudly.  
  
Former Dorky Dorkison looked at me, and from the corner of his eyes, I could see that he was holding in a loud laugh.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled.  
  
"My name is James Potter, for your information," he stated.  
  
"But. you had blonde hair," Scarlett said, staring at him, open- jawed.  
  
"And you had red hair. What's your point?" he snapped. "Besides, you've never heard of magic?" We looked at him, knowing that surely HE couldn't pull that off. He gave in and said, "Okay, okay. I bought some hair-dye from Hogsmeade and colored my hair. Like it?"  
  
"But. you aren't him. He was so. dorky," I had to say.  
  
"Watch it. So. I bought a new wardrobe too. I'm assuming that by all these question you like my new look better?"  
  
"Yeahhhhhhh," Scarlett whispered. She was so in awe, that she found it hard to breath. In fact. She started to cough by the lack of air she was inhaling. She started choking and her face turned purple. Regora did the Heimlich on her, even though she hadn't swallowed anything. Finally Scarlett resumed to her natural face color-with some added red highlights.  
  
  
  
8:53 PM, Tuesday  
  
Former Dorky Dorkison didn't stop by today, and Scarlett's hair is still green, while Birenia's hair is still red.  
  
  
  
9:17 PM, Wednesday  
  
I HATE Kelly Kenson. She always likes to pick on me. She comes up with the stupidest reasons, too. Today she claims that in Charms I turned my quill into a pile of mush when we were instructed to turn it into a feather. That is such a lie! I turned I into a feather just like I was supposed to! How would she know anyway? She is a Ravenclaw, and we have Charms with Hufflepuff. Who does she think she is?  
  
And then, people go on and believe her! Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew started laughing like hyenas, and performed a spell that was supposed to make it rain feathers on top of me, but they weren't supervised, so it was raining some gooey green stuff, and that made everyone laugh even more.  
  
I even saw FDD laugh a little at me.  
  
  
  
10:52 AM, Thursday  
  
Now during meals, more Hufflepuff's come and join our table. I elbowed Birenia, so she had to stop talking to that kid.  
  
"What?" she asked, as if she didn't know.  
  
"Can't you send the Hufflepuff's back to their table?"  
  
"You mean you want Daniel to leave? You don't like him? I like him, I think he's really nice, and sweet. and frankly, he is gorgeous. I mean, have you looked at-"  
  
"BIRENIA! Listen, I'm sure Daniel is a great kid," lying, lying, lying, "but can't you send the OTHER Hufflepuff's back to their table? I mean, they take up a whole lot of our table, and so some Gryffendor's go over to their table. and everyone is mixing together." Why won't she see the sense in anything I say?  
  
"So? What's wrong with that? You know, I have always hated how separated we were."  
  
ARGH!  
  
I couldn't take it, so I snapped. I stood up and yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF'S! Get up and go BACK to your table! You heard me! This is the GRYYFENDOR table, and all you HUFFLE-"  
  
"MISS EVANS!" I heard a screech from the professors' table.  
  
I turned around awkwardly to face the most horrid thing I have ever seen in my lifetime.  
  
An angry Professor McGonnagall.  
  
  
  
Later That Same Day  
  
I was sent for detention. I sat there for, which seemed like centuries.  
  
"I need water. I feel numb; I don't think I remember what another human face looks like. How long have I been in here?" I asked desperately.  
  
"Fifteen minutes," came the cold reply from PROFESSOR SPARK!  
  
This was the worst they could do. I was supposed to spend the rest of the day with. HIM! I'd be dead by the end of the day. That's enough of a detention for me; besides the work he piled on top. He said I was to clean the room without magic. My robe was dirty, my hair got disorganized, and I'm pretty sure that my hands won't be working again. Ever.  
  
There's more, too. Kelly was in there, too.  
  
Every once in a while she'd turn to me and give a really cheesy smile, and I'd return it with one of my own. She'd then raise her hand and ask to leave the room for the bathroom. Professor Spark wouldn't even raise his head to look at her from his stupid magazine.  
  
We eventually were let out at the end of the day. I was drooling and I learned how to sleep with my eyes open. On my way out of the death room, I ran into FDD. He smiled at me!  
  
Can you believe it? He SMILED at me! I was so excited that I didn't even notice that Kelly was standing behind me, and that it was HER he was smiling at. Then they go and make out. Lovely, don't you think?  
  
The nerve! She goes and steals him from me! Could my day get ANY worse than it already was?  
  
Of COURSE, silly me! Just like a kick in the butt. When I walked in my dormitory, I found Birenia and Daniel making out. ON MY BED!  
  
"Whoa! Guys, get up."  
  
The lovebirds split up, and I turned to Daniel, "Bu bye, hunny. Birenia will see you tomorrow when you," I cringed my teeth when I said this part, "and your fellow Hufflepuff friends come to our table for breakfast." He gave me a disappointed look and left.  
  
Then I turned to Birenia. "Yo! Birenia! What happened to you? Bringing up boys to your room? Making out? Making out on MY bed?"  
  
"Sorry. But I like him. I think he's so cute!"  
  
I dropped it at once because I knew exactly where this conversation was headed for. I changed my sheets and blanket. Right when I climbed into bed, I heard Birenia call out, "You probably would want to change your pillowcase too."  
  
Ewww! Gross!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Part I is OVER! Quickly go to the next chapter!! You may not know how it turns out. 


	2. Part II

A/N- Part II... WHOO! Exciting, ain't it? I hope you guys like this also!! =)  
  
7:36 PM, Friday  
  
I think my watch broke again. It's been saying 7:36 for the past few hours. I'm scared.  
  
Daniel now keeps his distance from me, and so do the other Hufflepuff's. HA! Now they know not to mess with me. Of course that doesn't mean that they stop sitting by our table. Sheesh!  
  
In Potions, Professor Spark gave me the evil eye. I looked around the classroom, and I noticed that he was giving it to everyone else as well. Then I realized that was how his eye ALWAYS looked. Whoa. Is that scary or what?  
  
In dinner, FDD came back to our table and started staring again. He may LOOK different, but he sure is weird.  
  
"Um... James. Why do you keep doing that?" Regora asked.  
  
"I'm observing. Haven't you got that already?" James replied sounding irritated by our constant questioning.  
  
"Yeah, but at what? You know, when you do that a lot... it doesn't seem like your normal," Birenia said and Scarlett nodded.  
  
"I'm OBSERVING that owl. You see him? He always stands on that branch outside. You can see it through the window. But by my side of the table, I can't see what it's doing." He then made a sound that sounded as if he were fascinated by something. "Oooo... he just woke up. Watch out!" He then pushed me over and stood up on my used-to-be seat.  
  
Scarlett, Regora, Birenia and I were just staring at him. We couldn't even get a laugh out. Scarlett started crying.  
  
"Why? Why? Lord made him so gorgeous, and there he goes acting like a freak," she whispered, while Dorky Dorkison (Yes, we're back to his old name. Former Dorky Dorksion didn't seem to suit him) was taking notes and 'Oooed' and 'Ahhhed'.  
  
Regora put her head in her head, and shook her head disapprovingly. I continued eating my food looking elsewhere, not wanting people to think I was FRIENDS with this dork. And Birenia, well... Birenia... she stood up on the table as well, trying to see the owl too, making the 'Ahhs' and 'Ooos' with him.  
  
While Dorky Dorkison was making a fool of himself, I cast a glance at Kelly, and I saw her laughing hysterically with her friends. Even though, I didn't like James that much, it made me happy to know that SHE doesn't want him either.  
  
  
  
7:36 PM, Saturday  
  
Yep. My watch most certainly is broken. Dang!  
  
Scarlett FINALLY got her red hair back. Birenia had the choice to keep her red hair, or change back to her blonde, but she decided that she loved her red hair, so she kept it. Scarlett felt mad because now her crimson hair color isn't original. I think she's going to dye it purple. Stay clear from Scarlett.  
  
And guess what? Dorky Dorkison is STILL with Kelly. They are going out, and apparently the whole school has accepted Mr. Dorkison and his dorky ways.  
  
I HATE MY LIFE!  
  
  
  
7:36 PM, Sunday  
  
I decided that I didn't want to buy a watch from Hogsmeade because of the last one, and I didn't want to waste my money again. Maybe I'll get a muggle one over the summer. I might ask Mom or Dad for one. Possibly even Petunia? I hope they'll send me a silver watch with a lily in the center.  
  
Dorky Dorkison has totally changed since that last thing by dinner. He doesn't 'observe' anymore and he doesn't even look at me, Birenia, Regora or Scarlett anymore. I just KNOW that Kelly told him not to. Something she would do, anyway.  
  
  
  
7:36, Monday  
  
I sent an owl to Mom about the watch thing. I'll probably get a reply in a couple of days. Lord I need a new watch already. Today Arthur Weasley from Gryffendor asked me for the time. Without even looking at my watch, I said 7:36. It was obvious that it wasn't since it seemed right by noon. Arthur looked at me, eyebrows lifted. I didn't flinch once.  
  
I saw Arthur asking Regora when I walked away. It was 12:34. Go figure.  
  
In breakfast I tried to catch Dorky Dorkison's attention. I hoped that I was one of those people that have a stare that makes you turn to look at them..  
  
I'm not.  
  
I was focusing on the back of his, staring at him for what seems like decades without blinking. Finally Birenia had the courtesy to say, "Uh... dude. You know when you do that long enough, you're eyes water themselves and then they overflow with water until it actually effects your vision."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Why do you like him anyway? He's such a dork," Regora commented.  
  
Scarlett gave her a death stare. "Don't speak of the gorgeous like that."  
  
I looked at Scarlett for a second and turned back to Regora. "Because..." I said, "even though he may ACT dorky, deep inside, he has human feelings too." I took a bight of some food. "Besides," I added, "Scarlett has a point. He's hot."  
  
  
  
7:36, Tuesday  
  
This is so aggravating. I was late to three classes with my only excuse being, "According to my watch, I'm REALLY early." Detention tomorrow.  
  
I was hoping for Dorky Dorkison to come back today. Okay. So am I that shallow, that I only like him for his looks. I mean, cut me some slack. He's REALLY hot.  
  
"Okay. Fine," I said when Birenia confronted me. "Starting tomorrow, I will see the GOOD sides of Dorky-"  
  
"James Potter," she corrected me.  
  
I clenched my teeth and started over. "Okay. Starting tomorrow, I will see the good side of Mr. Potter. Happy?"  
  
I turned to the three who were looking at me, smiling evil smiles. "Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
7:36 Wednesday  
  
I got my owl back from Mom. Petunia answered my owl. She said no. Humph! How can she treat her baby sister like this? Out of all the times I have showed such sisterly love, and this is the thanks I get?  
  
Er, maybe I should stop lying.  
  
Scarlett dyed her hair (purposely) purple. She looks too scary. She may have to change her name to Violet or Lavender or something. She said that she'll be keeping it, and the scary thing is, she sounded genuine. I'm worried.  
  
During lunch, Dorky-I mean James, snorted while laughing. I turned away in disgust, but Birenia shook her head, and had me name one good aspect about him.  
  
"Um. he's very observant?"  
  
"And how is that good?" Regora asked me.  
  
"Because... he's not the kind of person who just looks at something and acts as if he knows everything about it."  
  
Regora coughed awfully loudly. I pretended as if that never happened. People started staring, and I finally had to kick her under the table to stop.  
  
Today I had a detention because of being late yesterday. I was sitting with Professor Kinkle, the professor for Divination. His eyes were closed and he was humming. I think he forgot to tell me to do something while I was in detention. Once in a while he started speaking gibberish. Just reminds me of his class.  
  
  
  
7:36 Thursday  
  
I sent another owl out for MOM this time. Hopefully Petunia won't get hold of it again.  
  
Birenia broke up with Daniel, the Hufflepuff kid. She gave no reason as to why she broke up with him, but this morning by the table, it was filled with only Gryffendor's, and by the Hufflepuff's table, I think there were signs of mourning.  
  
Kelly played a practical joke on me. She found out about my 'watch problem' and gave me a watch. During class, noises came from the watch. Noises that sounded like my voice, that spoke back to the teachers. Yep, I was sent to detention again. Lovely day it's turning out to be, right?  
  
ACTUALLY, I wasn't the only one in detention. James was there too. He took a look at me, and quickly turned his head back t Professor Kinkle (Who, by the way, looks REALLY bad in pink.) He did this for a good ten minutes, until I said, "James? What are you doing?"  
  
"Avoiding you," he stuttered.  
  
Man, he looks fine. NO! I must think about something good now. Um..... ok. He's probably I here because he did something bold and daring. He must be brave!  
  
"Why are you in here?" I asked.  
  
"Because I was told by Sirius Black, that when I go to detention, it makes people think I'm bold and daring. So, do you think I'm brave?"  
  
Not anymore. "Uh, yeah. Sure."  
  
"What about you?" he asked in turn.  
  
"Oh, Kelly Ken-" then I realized who I was talking to, so I said, "Somebody gave me a watch that talks fresh to the teachers."  
  
James looked at me for a second, as if he was trying to figure something out. He finally asked, "What happened to your watch?"  
  
"It broke. Twice."  
  
  
  
7:36 (sigh.), Friday  
  
Scarlett has now convinced me that I shall start calling her Lilac. Is that even a name?  
  
James stopped by today. He didn't act weird or anything, he just came over to our table, and started talking to us! Can you believe it? He was TALKING to me! LILAC didn't really say anything. Well, let me clarify that, she didn't say anything that made SENSE. She just looked at him and sighed. Odd, odd Lilac.  
  
I found out that James was becoming friendlier with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Maybe now he WILL learn how to be bold and daring. Lord, I hope so.  
  
Birenia's red hair is coming out slowly. Her natural blonde started to shine through. So for now, she has red hair with blonde streaks. It actually looks really cool. Man she is lucky. I always thought about dying my red hair to... a YELLOW! But, then I always freak out, so I don't.  
  
I so need a life.  
  
  
  
7:36, Saturday  
  
Mom responded about my watch. Yeah, that's not happening. I guess it's time to throw this watch out. Stupid watch! I guess it's gone now. I sure miss my silver watch with the lily in the center.  
  
James broke up with Kelly during lunch. I had a big feeling it had to do with her practical joke. She started making this whole scene, and cried everywhere. James didn't even give in. Whoa! Dude, he IS brave. Then when she realized he wasn't going to do anything about her dramatics, she slapped him (Ouch!) and walked over to some other table. By dinner she acted as if nothing ever happened. But every now and then she sneers at James.  
  
In Professor Spark's class, he made his biggest mistake ever.  
  
He said that adding something and something makes something because of something's certain properties (I wasn't paying attention during that part of class.)  
  
Birenia pounced on him at once. He had obviously made a big error.  
  
"But Professor Spark, you said the properties of something was this and this. If these are the properties, how can they be part of the formula for a potion with this and this properties?"  
  
"Er, well-"  
  
"And if we were take TWO parts of something, then it creates a new property. A new property that something's properties aren't made up of. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"And one of the ingredients-I know this as a fact-is NOT something. During the summer I was actually studying," GASP, "and I read over something's ingredients. THIS was for SURE not part of it."  
  
Birenia gave a wide smile. Regora, LILAC and I all whistled and clapped.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
And that was that.  
  
Even though Regora, Lilac/Scarlett and I were sent to detention for disrupting the class, it was so worth it. Guess who was there again? James.  
  
When he saw me there he smiled, and started to make conversation. Regora was trying to make Professor Kinkle explain why he was humming, and where she heard that tune before.  
  
Lilac/Scarlett was looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking at her new hair color. Doing new styles, wondering what it would be like if it was yellow. Oh, Lord, protect us all.  
  
James.  
  
James and I talked for a while. A laugh from me, a snort from him. But it was fun. I think he's cute (that's not just about his looks.) Okay, so he IS really hot, but I like his personality too.  
  
  
  
10:17 PM, Sunday  
  
Today, before Regora, Lilac/Scarlett, Birenia and I left for Hogsmeade, James stopped us and asked me to walk with him. I asked the three if it was okay, and they all gave me a thumbs up. Lilac/Scarlett whispered in my ear, "If it doesn't work out, he's mine."  
  
We walked and talked. We had lunch together and went to different places. I like James. He's funny and nice. Even though he IS dorky (BELIEVE me, he is. I cracked a little joke, and he started his laugh-snort. He snorted so much that he started coughing. He's working on his laugh) I think he's nice.  
  
And being gorgeous, of course, isn't always such a bad thing.  
  
And right when we got back to Hogwarts, he gave me a little box. I opened it up, and you know what was in it?  
  
A silver watch, with the picture of a lily in the center.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A/N- AHA! THE ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNND! It was just a little ficlet, but it certainly was fun to write. I hope you guys liked it. If you WANT you can EXPRESS how much you liked it by REVIEWING... tee hee. 


End file.
